


Prompt 3

by Kaifat666



Category: No Fandom, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaifat666/pseuds/Kaifat666
Summary: Idea for a funny one-shotCan be used for any fandom, if you write something - please send a link)





	Prompt 3

Person A: a hero - tired, depresssed, down on their luck, suicidal or just generally not in the best of places (think Sam Winchester)   
Person B: an airhead - someone with zero self-preservation instincts and probably quite naive about a lot of things. Could be a tourist, a recently moved in tenant, a student, etc. Doesn't really matter (I'll use a girl here for convenience sake because pronounces are not my strong point) 

I see it as an outside POV (Person B) but you are welcome to write it however you like.

Person B is in trouble. They have a problem. The most obvious solutions are either very expensive, illegal or both. If they can't solve it in the next hour it would be reeeeally bad. Then they spot their salvation, their prey and chance!   
\- Hey! Mister! Excuse me! - shouts Person B a bit louder than necessary.  
Person A is walking down an alley not expecting any more trouble at this time of the night but apparently it's that kind of day for them. Person A turns around to see who is so desperate for their attention. There is a young woman, probably a college student. Person A tunes in.   
\- Can you help me please?   
Person A is wary of those pleas.   
\- Maybe?   
Person B not giving up:  
\- Can you drive a car?   
Person A is honestly confused by this completely random question. And the obvious answer, considering they are neither an invalid or a child.   
They answer hesitantly:  
\- Yes?   
Person B beams at them:  
\- Perfect! See, I got my licence but don't drive that much and certainly not in the cities, so I never learned to park - that bright orange Phiat is rented and with my absent skills, I'll ruin it on the first try. So, can you park it please? The keys are still inside.   
Person A was honestly not expecting this. Anything from an injury to a ghost problem. That is just ridiculous. They park the car with one smooth move and no difficulty whatsoever.  
Person B with a smile:   
\- Thank you so much! You are my savior!   
Person A thinking about what his superiors/family/friends/public called him last(not good) and also smiles a bit incredulously - being louded a savior when they had done so many other bad things for frigging parking a car of all things was unexpected. 

So, let's say Person A parks the car and wants to walk away. Here are the options on what happens next depending on what you want to do with it:  
1) the most realistic one: Person B says thanks and that's that. Person A continues on in a better mood.  
2) Person A's stomach growls and Person B offers to come up to their flat - because it's right there and they bought the groceries (no self-preservation instinct remember?). Person A vaguely shares their problems. They talk about nothing. Could be a start of a friendship/romance/whatever you want  
3) Person A got a problem after their last act of heroics - medical, money, etc - Person B helps them solve it 

Of the top of my head I can think of so many possible pairings for this one - Supernatural, Marvel, Sherlock, Harry Potter... Basically any heroes with issues (so all of them)

**Author's Note:**

> I want a sad criticized hero helping a normal person with their normal little problem and being louded a savior for that. Normal person happy with their problem solved, hero in a better mood after a funny encounter. Like helping them choose a cake for their siblings birthday, taking them to the right bus stop, lending them a charger/phone/swimming mask(don't laugh that was awesome)... 
> 
> English is not my first language in any way, so - sorry about all the errors. Please don't copy them.


End file.
